Marry Me McLean!
by jaaykaay19
Summary: APPS CLOSED! Chris is still single and hating it. Then his friend Chef gets the smart idea of Chris being part of a dating show. So 16 girls will be given the chance to win Chris's heart, and they are certainly in for a challenge. R
1. Application!

Chris sighed while sitting on the cold marble step of his mansion.

He is depressed, and Cymbalta does not help. But why would he be depressed in the first place? He has money, many fans, he made an "awesome" host, and he is hot. But there is something missing that bothers him deeply: A love interest.

Of course he had small relationships before; girls just came and went before anything serious happened. But all Chris Mclean wanted was a serious relationship. He is 32, and fears to live the rest of his life unmarried and lonely.

Even Chris's best friend, Chef Hatchet, recently got engaged to a beautiful woman who loves Chef deeply. Who would've guessed that? Chris always knew he had a soft spot for him, but he didn't know his friend had a soft spot for anyone else.

Chris sighed again, placing his head in his head, defeated.

Hearing the doorknob click open, Chris jerked his head up to see the devil himself, Chef, walking into though the door with his skinny fiancé glued to his side. Chris's eyes turned into a cold glare as Chef and his woman smiled at each other and laughed. When Chef noticed his friends pain, his smile turned into a frown.

"Shit man, it's been like the third day you've been like this." Chef spoke softly "Cheer up!"

"Well how am I supposed to do that when I deal with hosting all damn day and when I come home I see you and skinny minnie over there making kissy face." Chris voice rang with anger, but then lowered in hurt "Its just not fair dude…"

Chef interrupted Chris as an idea popped into his bald head.

"How about a dating show?"

"Dating show? What do you mean dating show?"

"You know the one's where all them pretty ladies come and try to win your heart. That show would be perfect for you man!"

"I don't know brah…I already have to deal with total drama…do you really think this would work?"

"I'm going to call the producers." Chef declared taking out his cell phone without Chris's approval. Chris quickly snatched the phone away and pressed the END button. The room overfilled with laughter from Chef's fiancé, Jasmine. The two men looked at each other confused until Jasmine stopped her giggles.

"You thought you won that battle McLean, but I already called the producers for you baby."

Chef ran over to her and kissed her while Chris slumped to his knees defeated. With the producers okay, fourteen to sixteen girls will be in his mansion trying to win him over. Nerve wracking, yes, but Chris smiled a small smile.

This could actually be interesting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! **

**APPLICATION RULES:**

**- I am accepting between 14-16 girls, but it is not first come first served. I'm picking OC's who are interesting and would be fun writing with.**

**-I want to see lot's of different stereotypes! I don't want to see 100 goths and 99 punks and they can also NOT be related to any TD character. I want to see unique OC's, just be creative and please no Mary Sues!**

**- If I get people who are flaming me or trying to guilt me in to putting their OC in this story I will be very unhappy.**

**-You may send me up to 2 OC's.**

**-I'm very picky, the more details; the better!**

**-Send in Apps! Hopefully I can start this story soon! **

**APPLICATION:**

**-Basics-**

**Name(first and last):**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age (20-35):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Stereotype:**

**-Appearances-**

**Hair (color, style, accessories, highlights):**

**Eyes (color, glasses, eye makeup):**

**Skintone:**

**Body type:**

**Anything else (piercings,tattoos,makeup, birthmarks, facial hair):**

**Everydaywear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**-Background Info-**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Hometown (town and country):**

**Religious Beliefs:**

**-Personal Info-**

**Birthday (day and month, no year):**

**Job:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears(and why):**

**Personality:**

**Who is their favorite TD character(excluding Chris):**

**How do they act around Chris:**

**How do they act around Chef:**

**How do they act around friends:**

**How do they act around neutral:**

**How do they act around enemies:**

**Do they really love Chris?**

**Your Ideal Date:**

**Challenge Idea's (need at least one):**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey! Thank you so much for submitting your character's; they look awesome. I'm just letting everyone know that tomorrow( Friday December 10****th**** ) I will post my cast list on who I picked to be part of my story. **

**There is still time to submit, I encouraged if you're reading this and has not submitted a character, PLEASE DO SO! Or if you're just looking forward to reading my story, then please review and tell me so(: **

**-Love, jaaykaay19 **


	3. The Cast List!

**I apologize for not posting the cast list yesterday like I said I was. When I got home from my school's basketball game, I opened my word document getting ready to type this cast list up, and I ended up falling asleep with my head on the keyboard. Totally embrassing right? Haha yes.**

**Anyways here you go, what you guys have been waiting for (:**

**And I am also sorry if your character was not picked, please do not flame me or my story.**

* * *

**CAST LIST:**

Lacienega Cervántez (The social butterfly) - Rock the Mic

Paris Anderson (The dumb blonde) - BlondyCandyGirl

Asia Junko (The all-around artist) - One Black Rose

Kylie Lavery (The backstabber) - iloveyouu3

Sharron Larton (The devil in a blue dress) - Icecold288

Celra Rhodes (The crazy girl)- I'll Cover Angel and Collins

*Hannah Grace (The slutty bi girl) - IzzyIsDizzy

*Michelle Saunders (The sex addict) – Blue Icewater

Luna-Rose Bradley (The soft-spoken wallflower) – Dynamite-Izzy

Holly Turner (The soccer mom) – imforever

Sanjia Patel (The proper young lady) – fulltimereviewer

Cheryll J. Moore (The southern girl) – DaCMC

Piper Grace (The tomboy) – mythologyrulz

Mollie Lock (The single mother) – Total Drama Overload

Carmen Hernandez (The saucy Latina) – AerisSerris

Delia Smith (The gentle one) – Thunder-Eternity

***= Hannah and Michelle are not the same.**

* * *

**Okay so that is the list! I am really excited to use these amazing character's in my story. Again, I'm sorry if your character wasn't picked. I will start writing this story later tonight.**

**Some important things to tell you:**

-There will be language( or curse words) throughout this story.

-There will also be sexual content (maybe even borderline M rating)

-Voting off someone will not be only by me, but you! You will PM who you think should go home.

- And the first two contestants voted off will be the MMM! Aftermath hosts. Aftermath will be a special chapter after eliminations. So your character will still be in the story, just only in the Aftermaths.

**That's it so far, I'll add more things later if necessary. **

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Let me know if you're excited for this story and that you will be fully committed to reviewing and helping me with this story if needed.**

**-Who can you see your character being friends?**

**-Who can you see your character being enemies with?**

**See you next chapter! Thanks for everything (:**

**-jaaykaay19**


	4. Hello Ladies

The wait seemed like forever.

Chris McLean tapped his foot impatiently against the cement sidewalk outside his big mansion, which resides right next to his best friend Chef Hatchet's house. It's quite ironic that they bought houses next to each other; they share a friendship similar to bromance. Jasmine came into the picture and replaced Chris in Chef's heart.

Anyways, Chris is a nervous wreck right now. Not because of meeting all these girls, but that his perfect hair will get frizzy while waiting for the damn limos to arrive with his girls. His girls? Chris giggled smugly at the thought of girls being in his house, fighting for a place in his cold heart. This will definetly be awesome.

Chef was the one who thought of this idea, and Chris was thankful for him. The thing that only bothered Chris is that Chef wouldn't let him view the audition tapes that the girls sent in. He said something about it "being a surprise for you.. yada yada.." Chris's thought was cutoff to the sound of a limo pulling up to the sidewalk.

It's show time.

Chris took a deep breath as the limo door opened. Out came a girl with light brown curly hair that had a stripe of pink and has dark blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with torn up jeans and high heel wedges. She even has a trucker hat on. The girl began to walk forward and Chris couldn't help but notice her nice hips. Damn!

"Hi Chris!" She said with a southern accent while giving Chris a big hug. "My name is Cheryll."

"Ah, you're the southern girl I heard about!" Chris showed her a small smile. "Go wait inside my beautiful mansion for the other girls to get here. Also there's a confession cam in the makeup room, go entertain yourself with that."

Cheryll nodded her head and walked into the mansion. Moments later another limo pulled up with another girl.

The girl stepped out and she had beautiful caramel colored hair with bronze ish- blonde highlights, big yet slightly almond shaped hazelnut eyes, and mocha tan colored skin. She wore a light magenta/ lavender baby doll halter, a dark denim mini skirt, and bamboo wedge flip-flops.

She smiled "I'm Lacienega, and you're really cute."

"My name is actually Chris, but thanks for the compliment. You're pretty cute yourself."

Lacienega winked at him and then walked inside his mansion. When she walked inside she saw a curly headed girl sitting lonely on the couch.

"Hey girl, what sup?" Lacienega broke the ice and Cheryll looked up and smiled.

"I'm happy to not be sitting here alone anymore!" Cheryll exclaimed as Lacienega sat next to her.

* * *

**-In the Confessional-**

"**First one to use this thing, go me!" Cheryll exclaimed happily.**

***End of confession ***

"**Cheryll seems like a sweet girl, hopefully the rest will be too." Lacienega said.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"That was our social butterfly!" Chris stated to the cameraman "Ah, another limo arrived!"

Out of the limo stepped a girl who was definitely hot. She had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a cute pink mini dress along with a diamond belt and diamond shoes. She started to walk towards him, but then tripped over a tiny pebble. Chris didn't know whether to go help her or burst out laughing. But the girl quickly got up and giggled a little, walked over to Chris as if she totally didn't just bust her ass.

"Hey blondy I saw you fall, are you okay?" Chris asked her, but she was totally concentrated on staring at him.

"Hello?" He waved his hand his front of her face, and she quickly wrapped her arms lovingly around him and looked up at him.

"Hi Chris my name is Paris, and oh my god I can't believe I'm actually here hugging you right now! It's so great." She smiled and sweet smile and Chris couldn't help but smile at her. She just fell in front of hundreds of viewers and all she cares about is getting to meet him.

After a few minutes, he finally got her to let go of him and told her to go inside his house. Paris began pulling at the door handle.

"Chris your door is broken!"

"Uh, you have to turn the knob…"

"Oh, my bad." Paris said quietly as she turned the door knob and walked into the mansion. Chris turned to the camera man once again and whispered to the camera "she's the dumb blond."

Another limo pooled up and a rather tall yet beautiful girl stepped out. She wore a red sweater with a black tank top underneath, skinny jeans and red tennis shoes. Her dark, shoulder length hair bounced with every step she made towards him.

"Chris ita quaeris sexy elit." The woman said to Chris in a flirtatious manner.

"Uh what…?"

"It's a secret. And my name is Carmen." Carmen winked and strutted past him.

"A saucy Latino…I like it!" Chris smiled brightly at the camera.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I've got something that these girls don't have…Latino spice!" Carmen excitedly said as she snapped her fingers.**

***End of confession***

* * *

The next girl arrived twenty minutes later, much to Chris's impatient displeasure. She was a tad bit chubby and wore a coral long sleeve dress along with an apron and leather looking shoes. She had shoulder length brown hair styled in a bob cut and big beautiful brown eyes. In her hands held a small baggy.

"Hi Chris, my name is Holly. If you might know I'm a baker, so I thought bringing you some of my fresh chocolate chip cookies would give me a good impression!"

"Well it's definitely working, sweet stuff." Chris tried sounding like a smooth talker, and it worked. Holly's cheeks turn a light hue of pink and she giggled as she walked into the mansion.

The other girls looked up at Holly when she walked into the living room. Their stares were a little cold, but as soon Holly pulled out another bag of cookies from her purse; she made friends quick!

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I love cookies!" Carmen munched on the cookies.**

***End of confession***

"**Holly is soooo sweet for bringing us treats!" Cheryll smiled.**

***End of confession***

* * *

Yet another girl arrived, and she seemed quite different then the rest of the girls. They were outgoing and this girl seemed really shy. She wore a pale purple shirt with butterflies near the bottom with a tight white vest over top, faded skinny jeans, and black knee high converse. She had blond hair with two black streaks in it, and unique violet colored eyes. The girl slowly made her way to him, biting her lower lip. It was obvious that she was nervous.

The girl tripped and she was close enough for Chris to grab her. He felt the need to be generous so he grabbed her before she fell. She grabbed onto his shirt as well, trying to pull herself up.

"Don't worry, I got you." Chris whispered and the girl felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"T-thank you…so much."

"No problem, I'm like superman. What's your name?"

"L-Luna Rose Bradley…but you can call me Rosie!" Luna burst out, but quickly got embarrassed. "I-I mean if-f you want too…"

"Will do; Rosie." Chris said, putting emphasis when he Rosie, and Luna felt like she was going to melt. She quickly walked to his mansion, avoiding getting embarrassed.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I-I can't believe I just tripped in front of him. Chris must t-think I'm a loser now." Luna sadly said. "But-t at least he called me Rosie…"**

***End of confession***

* * *

Chris sighed loudly. Six girls down; ten more down. This part was always so long and tiring. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chef's number.

"What do you want white boy?"

"Can you come and keep me company? And also bring me out a beer." Chris asked sweetly, and he heard Chef grumble on the other line. He also heard Chef's annoying fiancé, Jasmine, talking to him too. She was saying something like "Chefy kins."

"Uh I'll be out in a little bit…there's something I have to do right now."

"Fucking gross…just hurry up and get out here."

Chris jammed the END button and shoved the phone in his pocket. He really was starting not to like Chef's bitch. A limo pulled in to the sidewalk, and Chris lost thoughts of Jasmine immediately.

This girl was smoking hot! She had long platinum hair and she wore a black sports bra and black short shorts with a red belt, plus a pair of high heel boots that showed off her legs. The guy driving the limo quickly got out of the car and quickly held her bags for her as if he was her slave. She strutted the whole way to Chris and whispered in his ear.

"My name is Michelle, aka the master of positions." She whispered sexily "If you know what I mean."

"Crystal clear." Chris winked. When she got into the mansion, he let out a loud breath. Where the hell was his beer when he needed one the most? Ugh.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**The typical slut is here! Woo-hoo…not." Paris sarcastically said.**

***End of confession***

"…**No comment." Luna mumbled.**

***End of confession***

"**Psh, I'm going to win. Almost all of these bitches look like prudes." Michelle laughed.**

***End of confession***

* * *

There was another girl in the limo, but the limo driver didn't help her with her bags or anything. She had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in the braid in the back and she sported faded jeans, a baseball styled t-shirt with the Toronto Blue Jays logo on the front, and worn out sneakers. As she stood in front of Chris, he was amazed with how pretty her eyes were. Her eyes were blue with flecks of grey and green.

"Hey what's up Chris? My name is Piper!" She gave him a high five. "I truly didn't know I was applying for your show, my friends did. And I destroyed them."

"Ah, I see. Well I really glad you're here, Piper." Chris's words made Piper smile.

"Me too…" She blushed as she passed Chris. Maybe Piper will actually thank her friends for this, just maybe.

The next limo arrived and Chris prayed two or more girl where in the limo. It makes this introduction thing much quicker.

A short girl stepped out with her brown hair up in a pony tail. She wore something simple: a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and trainers. Then she smiled a bright smile that made Chris's insides warm up.

"Hi Chris, my name is Delia. How are you?" She asked, giving his a small hug.

"Nice name! Not the best, I feel like my hair is like an afro."

"No not at all. You look perfect." Damn, this girl knew how to make someone feel better. She gave Chris another smile before going inside the mansion.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Delia…she's adorable! I know she won't be starting drama, thank god." Lacienega said relieved.**

***End of confession***

"**Eh, she's okay." Michelle rolled her eyes.**

***End of confession***

"**I think they like me…especially Chris!" Delia blushed.**

***End of confession***

* * *

Much to Chris's pleasure, there was another girl in the car. She had wavy strawberry blond hair and had a pretty nice body. She sported a pink hooded shirt with a white lace camisole underneath, dark pair of jeans, and tennis shoes.

Chris could tell she was trying so hard to keep her cool, but it wasn't working well. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug while giggling.

"My name is Mollie, and you've been my celebrity crush for _years_!" Mollie happily said, but a second later her cheeks turned bright red. Now she's nervous.

"Thanks, and your little slip-up was cute" Chris flashed her one of his perfect, white smiles. Mollie just wanted to melt in his arms like butter.

When Mollie entered the mansion, she leaned against the door dreamily. The other girls stared at her.

"Do you guys think Chris is so hot?" Mollie asked and everyone raised their hands. Piper stood up and shouted hell yeah, but awkwardly sat down trying to remain cool. Everyone besides Michelle laughed.

Chris was really happy another limo arrived, but where the hell was Chef and his beer. Sheesh!

A beautiful oriental girl came out of the limo carrying an instrument box. Her hair was long, straight and black that nice side bangs. She wore a thin black turtle neck, dark skinny jeans, and dark purple heels. Plus she wore glasses.

"Hey I'm Asia." Asia blushed as she reached for his hand. Chris took her hand and smiled, making her blush more.

"I love your name! And you seem like an artist, sweet. I have a grand piano in the living room…" Chris started and at the mention of the piano, Asia's eyes lit up and she raced towards the door. Even running in heels, she didn't fall!

_Whoa…_ Chris thought amazed, and then his eyes looked lower on her body, and discovered she had a really nice ass. _Nice!_

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I've been here like five minutes and I already love it here!" Asia smiled.**

***End of confession***

* * *

The other girl in the limo was also foreign and damn she was a looker. She had long, thick dark brown hair that is in a bob and goes to the bottom of her neck. She wore an aqua maxi dress with navy a navy print at the bottom and silver gladiator sandals. A series of bracelets were on both of her wrists.

She quickly walked to Chris and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello my name is Sanjia Patel and it's very nice to meet you Christopher!" Sanjia smiled and Chris smiled yet twitched slightly at hearing his name be called like that. Not that he didn't like it, he's just wasn't used to someone being so formal.

"Hey its nice meeting you too and you can call me Chris if you want." Chris offered.

"Oh Christopher you are so handsome, I love your stubble." Sanjia giggled as she stroked his stubble softly. Chris didn't speak; he just stared deep into smoky onyx eyes. He could've seriously gotten away with kissing her right now, but there was no time for that since the other limo arrived.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Christopher was this close to kissing me…THIS CLOSE!" Sanjia sighed.**

***End of discussion***

"**Girl is stupid if she's thinking that she's kissing my man before me! And if she gets the idea of fucking him before me... god I'd kill her!" Michelle shouted.**

***End of discussion***

* * *

The door of the new limo opened and a girl with long, straight blond hair stepped out. She wore shorts, a short-sleeved baby blue sweater with a white camisole underneath and light blue flip flops. She smiled brightly at him and began to speed walk towards him. But then a pigeon flew by right in front of her and she flipped shit.

"AH!" The girl screamed as she hid behind Chris and grabbed on to him for dear life.

"It's okay! The…er… Pigeon is gone."

The girl let go of him and awkwardly clear her throat.

"My name is Kylie, and I'm totally embarrassed right now…"

"Don't worry about it Kylie, I'm afraid of teenagers. But why are you afraid Pigeons?"

"Oh, bad experience as a child. Thank you for protecting me" Kylie smiled as she quickly walked to the mansion.

The second girl that was in the limo now came out. She had straight, shoulder length auburn hair. She had stunning green eyes that glowed with a hint of evil. She wore a blue denim jacket with a white button down shirt, jeans that showed off her frame and brown sandals. She stood at the trunk of the limo helplessly trying to pull her bag out, but failed miserably.

"Chris can help me please." The girl begged. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Don't plan on it." He scoffed.

"I expected that, and that's why I packed light." The girl smirked as she lifted her bag easily. "By the way, my name is Sharron."

"Well Sharron, you're a smart girl. I like that." Chris smiled darkly as Sharron winked.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I don't think I can trust many people in this house, but I think I can trust Sharron. She seems nice." Kylie smiled a small smile.**

***End of confession***

"**Eh…we'll see what happens." Sharron shrugged her shoulders and giggled evilly.**

***End of confession***

* * *

While Chris stood there waiting for the last limo to arrive, Chef finally came out of his house holding two beers.

"It's about god damn time." Chris rudely said while accepting the beer from Chef. "For a while I thought you were dead."

"I'm far from dying man, I was feeling so alive!" Chef moaned as Chris choked on his beer. He really didn't want to hear about Chef's sex life right now, more like ever. Chris was about to tell him how sick that is, but the final limo arrived. Woo hoo!

Chris's jaw hit the floor at the sight of the girl who just stepped out of the limo. She had long blond hair with cherry red highlights and glowing grey eyes. She wore a red tank top, a white mini skirt, and gold lace up sandals. Chris's main attention was directly on her boobs. Those boobs had to be like a D or more, if that even exists! As she began walking towards Chris with her suitcase in her hands, Chris felt blood rush to a certain place that shouldn't be right now, especially on live TV. Chris looked at Chef for help, but Chef's eyes were locked on too.

"Hey sexy boys" The girl said seductively, but then she lost grip of her suite case and it fell to the hard sidewalk. Of course, the suite case opens and some of her clothes come out; her lingerie. Fuck yes.

"I'll help you…" Chris said as he surprisingly crouched down to help her pick up her clothes. His attention spiked when he grabbed one of her thongs, which looked more like a small piece of string. Chris began to sweat, he could barely control himself.

"Thank you so much Chris, my name is Hannah." She pulled him into a strong hug, strong enough to make it hard for him to breath because of her boobs. "I guess I'll see you later, tiger."

Hannah winked and blew a kiss, then walked to the house. Chris finally could breathe again.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Michelle and Hannah are going to form an alliance and I already know it. They can call themselves the sexy twins! Ha-ha" Sanjia giggled to herself.**

***End of confession***

"**Chris sure does have a very nice mansion, I bet he has a nice wallet…" Hannah winked.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"Damn man, you're going to have fun…." Chef said, almost with a hint of jealously.

"Yeah, it's great!"

"Yeah…let me go check on your girls and make sure their okay."

Chris watched as Chef went inside his house, and then waited for the last girl to leave the limo. Five minutes later, no one came out. This isn't right, there's supposed to be sixteen girls, and Chris only counted 15…

Chris's thoughts were cutoff to a loud shout in the air. He looked into the sky and found the last girl. From what he could see she had long, wavy red hair with blond highlights. She was wearing a red shirt with black angel wings on the front and some jeans. He thought her entrance was really cool, until he noticed a hole in her parachute. Shit!

He positioned himself somewhat under her and caught her without problem. Good thing she was light. She gave out a loud Yahoo!

"You totally just saved my silly self! Oh my hero!" She happily said while giving him a big bear hug. He thought it was sweet at first, but after ten minutes he let go of her and she fell to the ground. Instead of being hurt she just giggled crazily.

"My name is Celra! And I know I should be going into your house right now with the other girls but I totally don't want to leave you right now."

"I'll see you in a couple minutes, go wait inside for me and go make friends."

"OKAY!" She giggled and ran too the entrance of his mansion. That was easy.

The introduction of the girls finally was over! Chris was overjoyed. These girls will be fighting each other and facing tough challenges all for one thing, his love. Or at least that's what he thought…

Chris took a small pocket mirror and checked his hair and it still looked excellent.

With that note, he walked to his door and opened the handle, seeing the sixteen girls happily waiting for him.

"I could really get used to this." Chris thought with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**This seriously took forever to write, but I really like it. I hope you like it too, please review and let me know what you think. I have school this week, so it's really unpredictable when the next chapter will be up; hopefully sometime this week. Thanks for all the love! **


	5. Screams, Teams, and Tv Dreams! Pt 1

Yelling, screaming, and laughing.

Those are the sounds that filled Chris's ears as he entered through his mansion's door. All sixteen girls sat on the black leather couch arguing that "he belongs to her" or "he looks so hot in person." Chris loved every bit of this. The girls realized his presence and together they all greeted him.

"Hi Chris!" They all purred, besides Luna who mumbled and Sanjia who addressed him as Christopher. Damn, if Chris came home to that everyday, he would always be in a good mood.

"Okay, this is where you guys will be residing _majority_ of the time. At one point you guys will be staying somewhere else, but that is a secret right now." Chris winked, an evil smile forming upon his lips.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Oh sneaky sneaky Chris…" Carmen sighed.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"As all of you girls know about the confessional cam in the makeup room. The rest of the mansion has the living room, kitchen, my room, your rooms, bathrooms, entertainment room, library, work out room, and the elimination room. There's a telephone in the entertainment room, but is limited for each person." Chris took a deep exhale after saying that bit.

"Um Christopher, aren't we supposed to go pick our beds and unpack like they do on The Bachelor?" Sanjia asked, raising her hand like an innocent school girl. They other girls agreed with her.

"Actually, not yet; and this show is going to be better than the stupid bachelor show." Chris said "Ladies, follow me."

Chris led all the girls through the mansion and out to the grassy backyard, where Chef was outside waiting holding two balls; which were pink and blue.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I wouldn't mine doing something with Chef and his balls." Michelle winked.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"Why is Chef holding his balls?" Celra asked loudly, making everyone including Chris laugh. Chef growled deeply and glared at Celra, causing her to hide behind Delia.

"Nice one Celra, and he's holding the balls where using for our challenge!" Chris said.

"Challenge? We just got here and we're already having a challenge?" Lacienega asked, hoping Chris would say no.

"Yes, but it's not an elimination challenge. It's a challenge to figure out your teams!"

All of the girls groaned, which amused Chris.

"The challenge is kind of like the game Jackpot. Chef will throw the balls one at a time and the two girls who catches a ball will be team captain. Team captains get to pick who's on their teams, so this is a big deal!" Chris explained as the girls spread themselves apart in the grassy space. Chef held the blue ball, drew his muscular arm back, and launched the ball high in the air. The girls scrambled around, trying to position themselves under the ball, but one girl jumped up and caught it.

Piper had the caught the blue ball.

"Great job Piper! You are now team captain; wait on the sidelines with me while we find the next team captain." Chris smiled at Piper, who blushed and looked away.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Leo, Jason, and I always used to play jackpot, so this was a piece of cake. Jason used to cheat and let me win…but I don't need him to win!" Piper confidently said, but looked down and sighed.**

***End of confession***

* * *

Chef launched the last ball, and this time nobody caught it. Instead, it rolled and the girls chased after it. Cheryll was close to grabbing it, until Sharron jumped on top of the ball, winning the role of being team captain.

"Congrats to Sharron; the second team captain." Chris happily said.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Damn it! I was supposed to win, not her!" Cheryll pouted.**

***End of confession***

"**I'm the captain bitches!" Sharron laughed, putting her middle fingers up.**

***End of confession***

* * *

Piper and Sharron stood in front of the rest of the girls with Chris standing between them.

"Okay, since Piper caught the first ball, she get's first pick!" Chris said.

Piper took her time thinking who would be best on her team.

"Cheryll."

Cheryll smiled brightly and gave Piper a high five, then stood behind her. Now it was Sharron's turn.

Sharron scanned through all of the girls and picked Hannah. She ran up to Sharron and gave her a big hug, practically choking her with her boobs. It was back to Piper's turn.

"I pick Sanjia." Piper said.

"I pick Kylie." Sharron quickly said after Piper. Piper gave Sharron a look.

"Then I pick Holly."

"Michelle is mine!"

"Carmen is mine!"

"I get Mollie."

"Then I get Celra."

"What! I wanted her." Sharron shouted.

"Well too damn bad." Piper shouted back.

"Fine, Lacienega get over here!"

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Getting spicy…I love it!" Chris laughed and winked at the camera.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"I pick Delia." Piper offered a smile, Delia's cheeks lit up as she happily stood with the other girls on the blue team.

"Well then, I pick Asia." Sharron quickly said. Asia put up a fake smile as she walked towards her group; it was easy to tell she hated life right now.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**Sharron, Michelle, Hannah, and Kylie are all on my team. We're going to lose. "Asia sighed loudly and face palmed. **

***End of confession***

* * *

The two remaining girls; Luna and Paris, awkwardly stood there looking back and forth between Piper and Sharron. Neither of them wanting to be picked last, since being picked last usually meant you weren't wanted on the teams. It was Piper's turn, and she was in a pickle.

"I...pick…uhm…Paris!" Piper finally chose, and Paris clapped her hands together and jumped up in the air screaming yay. Luna, however, looked even more miserable.

"Don't worry Luna; you're just as an important as the other girls on our team." Asia attempted to comfort her, making a face when she said the last part. Hearing this made a small smile form on Luna's face.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**A-always picked last l-like usual. But a-at least most of the g-girls seem nice." Luna said quietly. **

***End of confession***

"**I'm confident with my team, I picked awesome girls! But there's something with that Sharron girl that makes me suspicious, she's up to something…big time." Piper whispered to the camera as if it's a secret. **

***End of confession***

"**Picking the teams was competitive, but I know I won that battle. I have the perfect team." Sharron giggled, in almost an evil manner.**

***End of confession***

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the team picking process came to an end. Chris felt that now was a great time to take the girls inside for a glass of wine. He led the girls into the kitchen where Chef and unfortunately Jasmine were pouring the wine into glasses for everyone.

_Who the fuck invited her in my house?_ Chris negatively thought as he walked towards the couple. _Oh yeah, my stupid friend Chef!_

Jasmine used to be really nice to him when she and Chef started dating, but as soon as she got engaged; she's been nothing but a rotten bitch towards Chris.

Chef started to pass out the glasses to the girls when Chris went up to Jasmine for his drink.

"Hello…Jasmine." Chris bitterly said, trying to sound nice, but failing miserably.

"Looking for your wine? Sorry, we ran out." Jasmine smirked as she prepared to take a sip out of her wine glass. Chris quickly yet gently pulled the glass right out of her hand before her lips touched it.

"Thanks for holding my drink!" Chris laughed as he walked towards his girls. He could feel Jasmine glaring a hole into his skull, but he could really care less.

"I suggest that you ladies unpack and get some shut eye after this toast, you will have a long day tomorrow. When I say long day I mean your first challenge! Oh and make sure you two teams have a team name made up by tomorrow. Names make things more fun." Chris happily said raising his glass for the toast.

* * *

**-In the confessional-**

"**I wouldn't be Chris without the good ole challenges!" Mollie happily said.**

***End of confession***

* * *

"Will the challenge be hard?" Holly asked Chris after the toast was over. Chris let out a small laugh.

"Well, let's just hope you're good at trivia…"

* * *

**First off, I know that some character's barely had a speaking role and I am sorry about that. On the bright side this is only part 1, and in part 2 I'm going to make sure everyone's character is used and that the chapter will be longer. I've had a really sucky day and I'm just craving for Christmas Break to begin (which is on thursday, yay!). I was originally going to write this after the holidays because I'm really busy right now, but I couldn't help but write it now. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even if though I didn't as much as I should've.**

**Here's some questions:**

How does your character feel about their teammates so far?

Any idea's for a team name?

How does your character feel about Chef's fiance Jasmine?

**I hope everyone reading has a happy holidays! I love you guys.**


End file.
